Lying and Flying
by KaytiSarai
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend shows up in the library and takes you to the Quidditch Pitch? What happens if your best mates are there? What happens if your best mates don't know you've a boyfriend? What happens if they wouldn't approve?


**Title: **Lying and Flying

**Chapter:** One shot

**A/N:** Well, I know this has nothing to do with _The Secrets of Hermione Granger_ but this story popped into my head, and I needed a break from my other story. So, enjoy.

**----------------------**

**- Lying and Flying -**

**----------------------**

The library was always quiet at this hour on a Friday night. Most students had disappeared into their common rooms to sit around roaring fires with friends, talking about weekend plans. But not Miss Hermione Granger. As might be expected of this studious young lady, she was holed away in the back on the library, in some forgotten corner, surrounded by books and stacks of parchments, dutifully copying notes from the books in front of her, and sometimes cross referencing the footnotes she found at the bottom of the pages.

She turned the page, frowned and bit her lip. She turned to another book and flicked through to the index, scanned it looking for something, and then turned the pages until she found what she was looking for. A smile graced her lips, she dipped the quill into the ink bottle to her right and added a notation to the parchment in front of her.

The person watching her smiled slightly at the sight of her miniscule triumph. He shifted the Quidditch bag on his back to the other shoulder, two brooms were heavier than one.

A few notes later, Hermione shut the book in front of her and yawned. She stretched her arms over her head and scrunched up her face. She groaned slightly at the sensation of stretching cramped muscles, and then sighed as she pulled out of the stretch.

The person who had been watching her for a few moments smiled, noticing that she was most likely finished for the night. He strode out into the light, past the bookcase that had hidden him from her sight.

"Well, well," he said, as he sauntered towards her, "what do we have here?"

Hermione gasped, her hand flew to her heart, and then she smiled slightly, "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

"Just bothering my favorite mudblood," he said, sitting down in the chair beside her. He put his Slytherin Quidditch bag on the ground.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, ferret," she said nonchalantly as she began to pack up her books.

"I know," he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You can't be sorry if you keep using it," she said earnestly, looking him directly in the eye.

He ran his hand through his hair, "You're right," he paused. It seemed as though he were struggling to find the proper words, "You just—set me off—sometimes. I suppose."

"Set you off?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "I have to learn not to call you that."

"It'd be much appreciated," said Hermione wryly. She put the last of her books in her bag and carried the library books over to the cart which would place them back in their proper locations on the shelves. She turned around to look at him, "So, why are you here?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

Hermione arched a brow, "I don't know, am I?"

"Yes," he said standing up from his chair and taking her bag off the table top, looping the straps over his shoulder. He reached down for his Quidditch bag and hoisted that over his other shoulder.

"So, Malfoy, what am I doing?" she asked as they turned out of the hidey-hole.

"You and I are going flying," he said, shifting the green bag with the serpent emblem.

"Flying?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, luv, flying. I got a broom for you, and you need some down time."

"Well, I suppose," she said slowly, "But I'll have to bring my books back to Gryffindor Tower and change and grab my cloak."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," he said as they strolled along the deserted hallway.

"Why not?"

"You left a few changes of clothes in my dorm, remember? I brought an outfit with me for you."

"You're arranging my outfits now?"

"You don't think I can match clothing?" he said, turning to look at her skeptically, "I'm the best dressed man here!"

"Sure," she replied, rolling her eyes, "Well, let's see what you brought me."

They stopped there in the hallway, Hermione turned to him expectantly. He smiled slyly, handed her back her book bag, then he pulled out a change of clothes from his Slytherin bag and smirked to her.

"Trousers and a long sleeved shirt?" she asked.

"What'd you expect?"

Hermione blushed, "Nothing," she murmured under her breath.

He laughed loudly, "You were expecting something, dare I say it, dirty?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" she said, still flushed red.

He just laughed harder.

"Come on, Granger, let's get you changed so we can go out flying." He pulled her towards the girls' toilets on the ground floor and tried to push her through the doorway.

"What about my books?" she protested, struggling to prevent him from shoving her through the door.

"They'll be fine," he said pushing her across the floor.

Hermione stopped, "But I can't just leave them in some random location! What if someone comes along and takes my notes? Or my book?"

Draco stifled a laugh, "Trust me, your book will be safe, Granger."

"How, Malfoy?"

He sighed, "Merlin, Granger. I'll be putting them in my Quidditch bag!"

"Oh," she said, "Well, alright then." She stopped struggling and strolled through the doorway into the toilets.

Draco Malfoy sighed irritably and turned to the suit of armour that was here guarding the entrance to the ladies toilets. He frowned at it and turned his back on the blank stare. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, waiting for Hermione to come out of the loo.

The door to the toilets opened and out walked Hermione, clad in the trousers and shirt that Draco had brought for her. Her uniform was neatly folded in one hand and she looked around uncertainly, searching for somewhere to place it.

"There's room in my bag," said Draco.

Hermione nodded and handed him her uniform. He sighed and then eased his bag onto the ground. He unzipped it and then stuffed her uniform inside.

"Ready?" he asked, standing up from the floor after zipping his bag shut.

"Yea," she said, "Did you bring me a cloak?"

"No," said Draco as they walked down the hallway.

"But, it's freezing out there!"

"How do you know?"

"It's halfway through December!" said Hermione.

"We'll be fine I promise."

They reached one of the side doors out of the castle that opened on the path that led to the pitch. Draco stopped and looked at Hermione; he smirked at her and then pushed open the door. He walked out onto the pathway and she followed after him.

When they arrived at the pitch, Hermione shivered and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's freezing here!" she complained.

"You won't be cold in a minute," answered Draco with a smirk. He was examining the brooms that he was pulling from the special harnesses on his bag.

Hermione looked at him warily, "What are you talking about?"

Draco looked at her and pulled out his wand. He tapped Hermione smartly on top of the head, she shivered once again as warmth flooded her body, then she smiled, "Thanks."

"Yea," he said, turning back to the brooms, he let go of the one and it fell to the perfect height for him. He loosened the other one and handed it to Hermione.

She grasped it and then let it go, it fell to the perfect height for her. She looked up at him and smiled, "Well? What did you have in mind for tonight? One on one seeking? Chaser and Keeper? Chaser and Chaser?"

Draco frowned and looked across the pitch, "How about just starting of with some racing?"

"Well? I suppose we could do that," she said looking at him uncertainly. "Is there something wrong?"

Draco ignored her for a moment and then turned back to her, "Do you see two shadows over on the other end of the pitch?"

Hermione squinted to the far side and frowned, "It does look like another couple is out practicing. I don't reckon it's any one we have to worry about though."

"_Hmm_," said Draco. He mounted his broom and then turned to her with a smile, "I'll race you to the far goal posts."

"Winner chooses first game?" asked Hermione.

"Yea, I want to work on my seeking."

"Who said you were winning?"

"I did!" said Draco arrogantly. He smirked at her, "Well? Come on, mount up. Can't race on foot."

Hermione sighed and mounted the broom, "Alright, on three."

"One," said Draco, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Hermione gripped the handle of the broom, placed her right foot in the stirrup behind her and leaned down over the handle.

"Two," said Hermione.

Draco imitated her stance, hands tightly gripping the handle, foot in the stirrup.

"THREE!" they said together.

Both pushed off from the ground like horses out of the gate. The brooms were blurs across the pitch.

Hermione squinted her eyes into the wind, tears leaking from the corners which were then whipped from her face as she raced along. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw a blond and green blur just a bit ahead of her. She grimaced and leaned over the handle, urging the broom ever faster.

Draco was winning, he knew it. After all, his broom was superior to hers. He gripped the handle and squinted into the harsh wind, urging his broom down the middle of the pitch to the far posts. He glanced out the corner of his eye and noticed Hermione's blur was slightly behind his, but she was creeping up. He smirked, well smirked as best he could with the wind rushing past his face, and urged the broom faster.

He sailed around the goal posts and slowed to a stop, circling around a bit, catching his breath. Hermione wasn't far behind him, but he'd won.

"Fine," called her winded voice from behind him, "We'll seek tonight then."

"Excellent," Draco called back.

"But next time I get the Firebolt!" she said.

Draco grimaced and groaned under his breathe.

"Really, Draco. The Firebolt is mine anyway!"

"Fine!" he said. He pulled the broom to a stop and then turned back to her. She stopped besides him and looked to him expectantly.

After a moment of silence Hermione sighed, "Well? Do you have a practice Snitch?"

"Yea," he said, "It's in my bag."

"On the other end of the pitch?"

Draco nodded, and Hermione sighed. Then she gripped her handle and shot back to the far end of the pitch where Draco had left his bag. Draco frowned and zipped after her.

When they arrived at the far end of the pitch, nearest the castle, Hermione dismounted and dropped to the ground next to his bag. Draco dismounted next to her and frowned as she rummaged through his belongings.

"Granger," he said, "I'd prefer if you didn't go through my things."

She looked up to him, "Well, fine," she said, standing up, "You find your own snitch."

Draco huffed, "I will." He knelt next to his bag and reached into one of the side pockets, pulling out a fluttering golden snitch. He grasped it tightly in his fist and looked up to her, "I'm going to put my bag in the locker rooms. Don't know who'll be poking around in my bag next."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Alright. You do that, I'll just wait here then."

Draco nodded curtly. He hefted the bag over his shoulder and took off at a decent clip to the Slytherin locker rooms. Hermione watched as he entered and the door shut quietly behind him. She sighed in a frustrated way and crossed her arms over her chest, biting her tongue between her teeth.

"OI! HERMIONE!"

Hermione started and glanced around. There wasn't anyone on the pitch now besides herself.

"HERMIONE!"

She narrowed her eyes and scanned the rows of raised seating the surrounded the pitch. No one.

"HERMIONE! UP HERE!"

She looked up and shielded her eyes against the pitch lights, two brooms were hovering above her head and she frowned.

"RON?" she called back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron as he landed beside her. His face took on a sly grin, "Wanted to sneak of glimpse of the Gryffindor Keeper, eh?"

Hermione flushed, "No!"

Harry landed next to them, "Hey, Hermione," he said, tossing his unruly, windblown hair off his face, "What are you doing on the pitch?" He studied her for a moment and noticed the broom beside her, "with a broom?" he added.

Hermione looked down at the broom in her hand and dropped it as though it had scalded her, "No-Nothing," she said. "Just having a walk on this lovely evening."

Harry looked up, "Hermione it's going to snow soon."

"I love snow," she said quickly, "You know me and snow."

"No," said Harry, narrowing his eyes, "What's so great about snow?"

Hermione breathed deeply, "We're best mates!" she said brightly.

Ron laughed, "Uh-huh. You get angry with us during snowball fights," Ron looked at Harry, "I think she was sneaking down here to try and learn how to fly."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she nodded quickly, "That's right. You know how rotten I am at flying. I just thought I'd try it out again, you know?"

"It's not such a grand idea to try flying at night with no supervision," said Harry. "You could've asked me or Ron. We'd teach you how to fly."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, _Really, why does everyone assume I don't know how to fly?_ "That's grand, Harry. But I'd really prefer to try and learn by myself. I don't think I want you watching me."

Ron frowned, "Hermione, we're best mates. We'd help you learn this, you know. You help us with everything else, at least let us help you with flying."

Hermione sighed, "Well, I really have to use the toilet. _Erm_, so I'll be back in a moment, alright?"

Harry and Ron nodded, "Then we can show you the wonders of flying!" said Ron excitedly.

Hermione nodded wearily and took off across the pitch to the locker room where Draco had disappeared. She ignored Harry and Ron's calls that she was headed towards the Slytherin locker rooms and just proceeded across the pitch.

When she reached the door, she pulled it open and sighed sadly, entering the green room. Draco was sitting there on one of the benches, lounging against the wall with his arms crossed, his Quidditch bag on the ground in front of him.

"Guess this cuts flying short, eh Granger?" he said somewhat sadly.

Hermione sighed and plopped next to him on the bench and leaned her head on his shoulder. His arm found its way around her back and his hand was dancing lightly across the exposed skin on her hip.

"Yea," she said into his shirt, "Harry and Ron showed up."

Draco nodded, "I saw them talking to you on the pitch. I hoped you would find some excuse to see me before you had to rush back to them."

Hermione nodded wearily, "They always seem to turn up at the worst times."

Draco chuckled huskily, "Granger, that's what they do. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yea," she said quietly. She snaked her arms around his waist and hugged him to her, "I hate not being able to see you all the time."

"Well, Granger," he said, his hand moving from her hip to play with a curl of her hair, "we could come out of hiding, face the world, face isolation, ridicule, possibly even death. Or we could just stay as we are and then after Hogwarts and You-Know-Who is defeated, then we could just tell them to all fuck off and do what we want."

"Draco," said Hermione, "I don't want to tell anyone to 'fuck off,' as you so eloquently put it, and are you even going to want to keep this up for that long?"

He pulled especially hard on the lock of hair, causing her to tilt her head up and look him in the face. He had narrowed his eyes and frowned at her, "I want to keep this for as long as we can."

"I know," Hermione said softly, "But what if we can't?"

Draco frowned at her, "Hermione," he said seriously, "Is something wrong?"

She sat up, pulling out of his hold, "Well, what if…what if someone finds out?" she asked, gesticulating with her hands, "What if your father discovers us? Or Dumbledore finds out? Or Harry and Ron? Or the Slytherins? Or all of Hogwarts? What about the wizarding world? Or…I don't know who else, but what if…what if something bad happens?" Hermione was now pacing around in front of Draco.

Draco stood up and stopped Hermione's pacing by pulling her into a hug. She melted into his arms and wrapped her arms around his back. She lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being safe and sheltered in his arms. Draco smiled gently at the top of her head, and then lay his head on top of hers, and closed his eyes. Hugs were always good at calming the nerves.

"Don't worry, Hermione," he said gently, his eyes still closed, "We'll just have to take things one day at a time, little by little." He felt her nod against his chest, and he ran his hand along the gap between her trousers and shirt, on her lower back, caressing the soft skin there. Hermione breathed softly and sighed in contentment.

"I know, Draco," she said quietly, murmuring against him, breathing in his scent. Inhaling deeply, pulling it in, and drowning in it.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Hermione gasped and jerked away from Draco.

"What's wrong now, Granger?" he asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Harry and Ron are out on the pitch!" she said, "They offered to teach me how to fly."

Draco frowned, "But you already know how to fly."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron and Harry seem to think that just because I'm not a Quidditch player I can't possible know how to fly."

Draco cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"For some strange reason they're convinced I'm terrified of flying."

Draco laughed, "Terrified of flying?"

Hermione grinned ruefully and a blush graced her cheeks, "I don't know where they got that silly idea. I never said anything about it."

"But you never go flying with them," Draco pointed out, "You're always hidden away in the library. They just assumed you're a bookworm," Draco smirked, "But, that is the truth, isn't it, Granger?"

Hermione glowered, "Just because I appreciated the intrinsic value and informational services found in the library does not mean that I am a bookworm!"

Draco laughed, "Sure, defend yourself with long words."

She frowned at him, "I have to get back to Harry and Ron. I told them that I was using the toilet. I have been gone for a long time."

Draco smiled, "You should get back before they rush the locker room."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave, "I'll see you later then?"

"How much later?"

"I don't know, tomorrow?"

"Tonight?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tonight," said Draco firmly.

"But how will I escape Harry and Ron?"

Draco smirked, "Just open your window around ten tonight. I'm sure I'll be able to find you."

Hermione nodded and started to walk away when she was jerked back by Draco grabbing her hand. She was thrown against his body and he wrapped her in his arms again. He looked down at her and smiled before closing the distance between their lips.

Hermione started at the kiss, but soon melted into it, her hands entwining into the hair at the back of his head. Draco's one hand was pressed into the small of her back, arching her into the curve of his body, his other hand was grasping the back of her head, lost in her hair. They held each other close, just kissing, enjoying the moment and the taste and feel of the other.

Hermione pulled away first and looked blearily at Draco, "I should get back to the pitch," she said breathlessly.

Draco swallowed and nodded.

Hermione smiled at him, "You'll have to let me go," she said softly.

Draco nodded again, and loosened his grip. Hermione smiled at him, pecked him on the check and turned away. She walked through the door onto the brightly lit pitch. Draco sighed in frustration and angrily ran a hand through his hair. With a frown he pushed all of their things into his Quidditch bag and sat down on the bench in the locker, flicking through one of Hermione's books, waiting for the three to leave the pitch so he could go back up to the castle.

**----------------------**

"Hermione!" said Ron when reentered the pitch, "What took you so long?" He made a face, "Did dinner not sit well in your stomach either? _Ugh_, I felt wretched after eating, I was in the toilets for—"

"RON!" said Hermione, holding up a hand, "That is really more information than I needed to know. And no, dinner was fine." She clapped her hands and looked around the pitch, "Well? Let's get this flying lesson over with shall we?"

Ron and Harry grinned simultaneously. The both walked towards her, eager to teach her something for once.

**Well…would you look at that, that's the end. Welcome to the end. Complementary mugs and t-shirts available at the kiosk over there, but only if you leave a review. :D**

**KaytiSarai**


End file.
